Yasei no tora
by Catakira
Summary: Nuestros nakama llegan a una isla desierta, cubierta por una espesa jungla. En el centro de ésta hay unas ruinas de ciudades antiguas que, como no podía ser de otra forma, Robin va a investigar. Tras examinarlas a fondo, decide descansar un poco, sentándose a la orilla de un lago, pero se queda dormida. Digamos que le pasará algo... "interesante"


**¡Nuevo fic, minna! Llevo unos días queriendo escribir algo como esto, así que espero que os guste.**

**En fin, empecemos…**

Lo que tenía delante no podía ser real, era completamente imposible.

Habían llegado a la isla esa misma mañana. Una isla desierta, como no podía ser de otra forma. Robin y todos sus nakama decidieron ir a explorar, dejando el barco en manos de Franky, que tenía que arreglar algunos desperfectos, lease puertas practicamente arrancadas y cristales rotos, que habían causado Luffy, Chopper y Usopp en su último juego.

Tras investigar un poco, Robin encontró pequeñas señales de una civilización antigua que debía haber habitado por esa zona siglos atrás. Sin embargo, estas reliquias históricas se encontraban en la dirección opuesta a la que se estaban dirigiendo sus nakama, por lo que decidió irse por su cuenta tras avisar a Nami, que tampoco es que pareciese muy preocupada.

Llegó rápidamente a unas ruinas, medio destrozadas, situadas en el centro de la selva, al lado de un hermoso lago adornado con una catarata de unos cincuenta metros de altura. Tras examinar atentamente la antigua roca, Robin se sentó a la orilla del lago para descansar un poco… Y debió quedarse dormida.

Un sonido la despertó, sobresaltándola, e instantáneamense te coloco en posición defensiva, cruzando los brazos.

Lo que no se esperó fue que ese sonido hubiera provenido de Zoro. Pero ese no podía ser Zoro.

Es cierto que tenía los mismos rasgos faciales, el mismo torso, su cicatriz en el ojo y su pelo verde, ¡pero era imposible que Zoro tuviese cola de tigre!

Y es que, ante ella estaba el kenshi, vestido, si se podía decir así, con un pequeño taparrabos que cubría su entrepierna y culo. De su cabeza, asomando entre su cabello verde, se veían dos pequeñas orejas, apenas visibles. Uno de sus hombros y parte de su cadera eran surcados por rayas, idénticas a las de un tigre. Pero lo que, sin duda, más llamaba la atención era la larga cola que salía de la parte baja de su espalda y se balanceaba tras él.

-¿Kenshi-san?- Robin no podía creerse lo que tenía delante, estaba buscando en su mente alguna explicación lógica y solo encontró dos; O seguía dormida o Zoro se había encontrado una Akuna no mi de tipo Zoan y se la había comido.

En un instante, la morena se vió acorralada contra una de las paredes que aún quedaban en pie y formaban parte de la pequeña ciudad de ruinas que había examinado anteriormente.

Zoro estaba practicamente pegado a ella, olisqueando el aire que se encontraba a su alrededor y apenas atreviéndose a rozarla con la punta de los dedos. Robin podía notar cierto recelo en sus ojos, pero lo dominante en esos dos pozos negros era muy diferente: Excitación.

_Está actuando por instinto…_- Pensó la morena. Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando, al acariciarle ligéramente el torso al kenshi, sintió como la cola de este, que aparentemente no solo servía para el equilíbrio, le rodeaba la cintura y la empujaba hacia el cuerpo de Zoro, pegándola contra él y uniendo sus labios en un beso salvaje, y nunca mejor dicho.

Robin le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, poniendo todo lo que tenía en ese beso y sintiendo como era empujada contra la pared. Lamió el labio inferior del peliverde, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y apenas se sorprendió cuando este abrió la boca e introdujo su propia lengua en la de la morena. Sintió como las manos de Zoro habían empezado a bajar por sus brazos y la acariciaban suavemente la cintura.

La ropa empezaba a sobrarles, o mejor dicho la ropa de Robin, pues Zoro no llevaba mas que un mísero taparrabos que no podía esconder el enorme bulto que se estaba formando tras él, y que Robin pudo notar a la perfección cuando se aprisionó contra su vientre. La morena pudo sentir como los movimientos del kenshi se tornaban más urgentes y comenzaba a subir de su cintura a su pecho, hasta posar una de sus manos sobre él y apretar, haciendo que Robin rompiese el beso a causa de un jadeo.

Sintió como las garras de Zoro le arrancaban, literalmente, la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta, haciendo saltar los botones, suerte que solo llevaba abrochados dos por debajo de su busto. Y Robin comenzó a jadear al sentir la mano de Zoro de nuevo sobre su pecho, soltando un gemido al notar el pequeño pellizco sobre la punta de su pezón. Notó como el peliverde le comenzaba a besar el cuello, mordisqueándolo ligeramente, y descubrió un par de colmillos anormalmente grandes.

Notó las manos de Zoro bajando por su espalda hasta colocarlas sobre su culo y levantarla, haciendo que Robin enrollase las piernas alrededor de su cintura y conectando, por fin, sus sexos. Esto provocó que Robin casi entrase en combustión al oir el grave y salvaje gruñido que salió de los labios de Zoro.

Robin acariciaba el cabello verde del kenshi, pegando un fuerte tirón al sentir el mordisco sobre su pezón, pero Zoro no pareció inmutarse siquiera. Su falda, ya de por si corta, se había subido hasta quedar enrollada en su cintura, dejando a la vista su ropa interior, un pequeño tanga de color negro.

La morena, revolviéndose un poco, se soltó del agarre de Zoro y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose contra una de las paredes en ruinas y presionando su trasero contra la, muy, hinchada erección de Zoro, soltando un gemido.

El peliverde pasó una mano sobre la fina tela que separaba a Robin de la desnudez total, frotando ligeramente el hinchado clítoris de la arqueóloga y haciendo que ésta soltase un sonoro gemido.

Zoro le quitó la tela, lease arrancó, y se posicionó en su entrada, pellizcando uno de los pezones de la morena e inclinándose sobre su espalda. Robin estaba a punto de sentirlo dentro de ella, completamente. Sentirlo moverse en su interior, y solo con esos pensamientos casi logra alcanzar su climax sin ser siquiera tocada todavía.

Pero alguien la despertó.

Robin volvía a la realidad poco a poco, mientras pensaba en una buena forma de torturar a quien sea que se había atrevido a despertarla justo antes de alcanzar la mejor parte de su sueño, pero cuando acabó abriendo los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Zoro a dos palmos de distancia y le sonrió amablemente.

-¡Por fin despiertas!- Exclamó el peliverde irguiéndose. -Llevaba un buen rato intentando despertarte.

_Podrías haberte esperado un poco._- Pensó la morena. -Hola, kenshi-san. ¿Qué haces aquí?- La morena se posicionaba poco a poco, se había quedado dormida, apoyada contra el tronco de un arbol enorme, al lado del pequeño lago y la cascada.

-Cuando volvimos todos al Sunny a comer, tu no estabas ahí y como estabas tardando decidí ir a buscarte.- Dijo el peliverde mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi, kenshi-san?- La voz inocente pero a la vez provocativa de Robin lograron que el peliverde se sonrojara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Bueno… ¡No! Es decir… Bueno, si, un poco…- Zoro pasaba la vista por todos lados exceptuando los ojos de la morena, que no hacía más que reir ante su reacción.

Fue entonces cuando Robin se dio cuenta de la falta de luz y, elevando la vista, observó la media luna justo sobre sus cabezas.

-Kenshi-san.- Zoro levantó la vista del suelo. -¿Has dicho que saliste a buscarme justo después de comer?

Zoro comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería la morena y sonrió, rascandose la nuca.

-Tal vez me haya hechado una siesta de camino.- Dice observando la sonrisa de la arqueóloga y echando a andar hacia la costa. -Oi, Robin…

-¿Si, kenshi-san?

-No, nada…

Zoro desvió la vista al ser el objetivo de la mirada inquisitiva de Robin. _¿¡Se puede saber que demonios haces?!_-Pensó.

Y es que. ¿Cómo se le ha podido ocurrir siquiera decirle a la protagonista de su sueño que acababa de soñar con una Neko Robin semidesnuda y en celo?

**¡Leaf! ¡Sueltame el pelo! ¡Duele!**

_**¡Una mierda! ¡Corta rollos, que eres una cortar rollos! ¡Muere! **_***Una mano agarra a la hada y la aprisiona* **_**¡Sueltame!**_

**¡Si anda, para que me dejes calva! Se que soy una corta rollos, ¡pero no me atrevo a entrar! **_**(¡Nunca mejor dicho!) **_**¡Callate! **

**Gomen, minna, pero no me atrevo a pasar el umbral le la puerta hacia el mundo lemmon, no es culpa mía, es la mitad de mi cerebro que todavía es inocente. **

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado el fanfic y que me mandéis algún review quejandoós de lo cabrona que soy. **_**(Te lo merecerías)**_** En fin, me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí a ver si encuentro una buena imagen para inspirarme. **

_**P.D: "Yasei no tora" significa Tigre Salvaje**_

**-Muco! ;D**

_**-Autumn Leaf.**_


End file.
